d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifespan timeline
A timeline of births and deaths sorted by year. 4068 Births * Ænsten MuTelsa on Zon Nutayr 4102 Deaths * Ankaar Hydron on Nak'thu * Takk Ne-thakt on Remm 4103 Births * Daven Hector on Ousyde Deaths * Rachus K20 on Corvus 4106 Births * Rufus Sadon on Walke 4108 Births * Adrik Case on Doggo-5 4113 Births * Finn and Ledonair Arkwright on Wolfen * Cassandra Ianthe on Quelzar 4115 Births * Ruawk Itah on Jetkan Deaths * Hectare Sadon during the Hyperdeck Incident 4118 Births * Narq Ieztha on Iedhu * Xaric Rexen on Hyp't'vada 4126 Deaths * During the attack in the Narithand Center ** Marcs Derron ** Troyan Harkwell 4137 Deaths * In the Hydronium Crisis ** Darte Cahn-to ** Forkar Na'Kath ** Heth Deston * Nylar Rexen on Iedhu * In the Battle of Lanthalsa ** Xan-3 4138 Deaths * In the Attack on Arkxus Iedhu ** Kzek Rexen ** Dakkon Vu * Ien Case above Nethus Tor * Zahr Itah on Jetkan 4139 Deaths * Victor Sadon on Huipter 4142 Deaths * Lahd Unundr on The Path * Coddus Emodan on Eptus-Nado * Dac Hethe on Idos * Hadyen Eckhard during the mission to Exehan * Vaduk North over Vedrios * Elricke Heeves on Doggo-5 * During the Necron Incident ** Fyarda Ethoc ** Ænsten MuTelsa ** H4-KN * In the confrontation on Doggo-5 ** Tex Rayden ** Ertuc Junda * Karhn Ethoc aboard the 40-23-19 * In the battle above Necron II ** Karius Fade ** Hadk Trayf ** Eric Trayvor * Ador Vann on Ortondia * Harc Cadaan during the rescue of Ferdinand Shan * Daven Hector during the expedition to Kardon * Yukto Mahoole on Huipter 4143 Deaths * Warden Tahak during the attack on Xro * During the Chase of Sadon ** Sa'tir Hazaako ** Satto Makhay ** Rinz Arrons * Rata B'Van on Fortitude * During the fight on Atheran ** Seriko Aanv ** Uvan Ryand ** Adrik Case ** Taris Nathand * During the mission to Sarco ** Lester Crate ** Tryste MuKandos ** Dev Jaren ** Acho Forte * During the [[attack on the Hydeforth|attack on the Hydeforth]] ** Yer Madzher ** Fain Mazan ** Mend Anthon ** Zehon Ganres ** Qortus De'skayre ** Ware Shedan ** Takk Thesten ** Ezarc Hyred * Amel Narvonz during the [[escape of the Hydeforth|escape of the Hydeforth]] * During the Battle of Tavistar ** Tax Jahand ** Rehh Graydev ** Targen Lakrand ** Thonas Macke ** Pathon Terak * During the skirmish on Tavistar Prime ** Edion Maxx ** Aghatah Shuvakh ** Naia Vaquel ** Yanthas Eraaf * During the [[fight aboard the Zero Zero|fight aboard the Zero Zero]] ** Hax Rafim ** Farus Devon ** Wero Dwyn * Xaric Rexen on Ea'Avuk * During the attack on Aru ** Agnon Grim ** Ravin Halk ** Olawn ** Garvis ** Lynsay Nanok ** Tykar Qann ** Walls ** Hamadz Stivalt ** Dragic Nyman 4144 Births * Aktan Lati'myr on Krytyyn Deaths Category:Lists